Now I've Found You
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: FIN! Just a short story about what happened after Final Jam. How will the end of summer effect them? Smitchie, Naitlyn, slight Jierra
1. Their Take

**Ok, so this is my first Camp Rock story. It's Smitchie, and it won't be a big long thing. Just a few chapters. Maybe five. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Camp Rock and its characters, blah, blah, blah…**

**Chapter 1: Their Take**

**Summary:**_** What was running through Shane and Mitchie's heads during Final Jam? You're about to find out.**_

--

I inhaled deeply as the background music that Caitlyn had mixed began playing over the speaker system. 'It's now or never.' I'd so desperately wanted to choose never, but something in me gave way. And before I could stop it, I was marching onto the stage; slowly but confidently.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

As I began to sing, I turned away from the audience. I was going along with my song.

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I got to say_

I began to get lost in my lyrics, and had begun to sing more forcefully.

_But I had this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time, to let you know_

_To let you know_

I turned to face the audience as I belted out the chorus, unaware of the affect I might have just had on a certain individual.

--

It was a hard choice. There had been two _insanely_ talented acts, but only one could win. I was of little help in the decision, seeing as my mind was stuck on the girl. She hadn't performed. It was a crushing feeling of disappointment.

I was so confused and frustrated that I hadn't been paying attention the surprise act on stage. But maybe I should've been. Cause that's when I heard it.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

My head snapped around so fast I could've got whiplash. But if I did, then I hadn't noticed. For there, on stage, was Mitchie Torres, singing the song I'd heard two months ago; the song that had been echoing in my head the whole summer. The song that had inspired me, and changed me.

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

I knew the feeling. I was in awe at the voice coming from her. She'd been right there, the whole summer. The two girls I'd been crushing on were, in reality, only one.

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

She smiled into the microphone, and the whole camp seemed to be getting into the song. As she paused before verse two, I found some words.

"That's the song," I uttered without breaking my gaze from the stage. To think this whole time I could've found her, if I'd just sang the song for Mitchie. I was still so absorbed with realization that I almost missed a personality swap between Jason and Nate.

"So that must be the girl," Nate realized.

"Ya think?!" Jason asked sarcastically, something he was almost never able to do, seeing as he never knew what was going on. I would've laughed, but Mitchie had started to sing again, and it was captivating.

I stuck my hand out to my uncle. "Hand me a mic. One that's hooked up," I demanded; something I hadn't been doing for a while (thanks to Mitchie). But this was important. Any anger I'd had with her had long since evaporated. After all, if she really wanted to use me for personal gain, she would've sang for me earlier, just like every other girl.

Her chorus ended, and I brought the mic up to my mouth, not caring if she had anything planned for a third verse. This was going to be better.

--

I paused to take a breath when I heard something. Someone else was singing. I opened my eyes to see Shane singing his new song. And he was staring at me in something like awe.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

I had half the mind to turn and look behind me. But I reminded myself that there was nothing more than a sparkly, silver wall there.

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

But I was confused. He'd written that song for 'the girl with the voice'. That couldn't have been me. I'd only really sang this song once here. How could he have heard it?

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

He was still staring at me. I decided to question this later. I'd only just realized that I was walking towards him, just as he was me. I pulled the mic up to my mouth and sang with him. It helped that he'd sang this for me a few weeks prior.

_I gotta find you_

I began to sing my chorus again.

_This is real_

_This is me_

Either he catches on to songs really fast, or he'd definitely heard me sing this before. Cause he sang along with me for the rest of the chorus. I reached out and touched his arm, dragging my hand down to meet his open one.

He began to sing his own lyrics again. I started to sing my own as well, but neither of us really got off track. Our eyes were locked on each other. We began to sing my song again. And then it was over. Our fingers intertwined, and I was donning a huge grin. Shane's expression was a giant mix of shock, confusion, amazement, and relief.

We were brought back from cloud nine by the roaring of applause coming from fellow campers. But neither of us removed our gaze from the other.

**So, it was kind of short, but the song itself wasn't very long. The first two chapters will be more like one-shots. Please review! Oh, and there's also a trailer for this up on YouTube. I highly suggest watching the random pictures! They'll help you get a visual aid. **

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	2. Somebody Out There

**Ok, so here's where we get into the 'after' story. And to i no u (), um sorry, but I've never impaled anything. **

"Ya know, some people say arriving early for a date makes you seem desperate," Mitchie whispered playfully to the figure on the bench. He turned around and smiled, glad she'd decided to come.

"So this is a date?" he asked in the same manor.

"Well, if you don't want it to be…" she offered threateningly, inspecting her nails for effect.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I was just double-checking," he explained, holding up his hands as if to calm her. "Now that that's out of the way…" he gestured one hand towards the long, blue canoe, while offering her his other. She accepted with a smile.

They walked over to the small boat and he passed her a life jacket. He took one for himself, and then they pushed it into the water, each hopping in before it got too far out.

--

"I think we're getting the hang of it," Mitchie noted after they neared the center of the lake.

"Yeah, let's hope we still got it when we need to go back." They both laughed. Just as quickly as it started, though, it stopped. Mitchie nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Shane…" she started, but he stopped her, knowing where she was headed.

"Mitch, don't worry about it. I overreacted." She looked up at him, shocked. He continued. "I thought about it more, and realized you didn't actually lie _to me_ about your mom."

"I've just always been the outcast, and for once I wanted to be somebody," she explained. He nodded.

"But you are somebody." She gave him a doubtful look. "To me," he added.

A huge grin broke out on her face. "Cliché much?" she asked. They both laughed slightly.

"I just have one question though?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that you in the kitchen, with flour all over your face?"

After hesitating a bit, she decided not to beat around the bush. "Yeah, I didn't want you, or anybody else, wondering why I was in their." He laughed at the memory of her powdered face.

"You were really good tonight," he complimented, changing the subject.

"Ok, what happened to the jerky, big-headed rockstar?!" she asked playfully.

"You," he responded simply. She couldn't help it. Her cheeks reddened, and she may have even let out a giggle. He smiled back at her.

Half an hour later, the teens had managed to lie down in the canoe. It wasn't easy, but they managed. Mitchie lay facing one way, and Shane the other. Their faces were just inches from eachother.

"How do you get the Big Dipper from that?!" Shane demanded after Mitchie pointed out the constellation.

"Do you see one that's bigger?!" she challenged.

"Yes, actually. Right over there." He grabbed her hand with his, and directed it over to the larger collection of stars next to their smaller counterparts.

"Oh, I didn't notice that," she admitted. He smirked over at her.

"I believe that makes it Shane 1, Mitchie 0."

"Ajerksayswhat?!" she asked randomly.

"What?"

"And now we're tied," she proclaimed triumphantly. After a moment, Shane glared over at her.

"Oh, you're hysterical," he commented sarcastically.

"Thank you."

He took their moment of silence to admire her. The way the moon cast light onto her face, the sparkle in her eye, her huge grin. "I still can't believe it was you," he admitted softly.

"Is it _that_ unbelievable?" she asked jokingly, turning over on her side to face him, propped up with one arm.

"It's just surprising."

"Where did you even hear it? I mean, I only sang that song here, like once."

"You were in the mess hall, on the first day," he recalled.

"That was it!" she sat up, pointing her free finger at him. He laughed at her excitement. "What were you doing there, anyway?"

"Hiding from fan girls." He shuddered at the memory. "That's why I didn't know who was in there." Her mouth formed an O. She looked down at their still conjoined hands, and then back up at his face.

Before she even knew what had happened, Shane leaned forward and placed his lips onto hers. He couldn't help it. They were slightly puckered from her O, and they were just so close together.

Her eyes were wide when he pulled back. He looked at her, waiting for a reaction. Finally, her pursed lips broke out into a wide grin, and he silently breathed out a sigh of relief. He laughed slightly at her jubilant expression.

Not too long after that, they decided to start heading back. They had an early morning, and neither of them were exactly morning people.

They talked randomly about his new sound, next summer, and all the random hilarities that happened this summer. But both avoided the burning topic in mind: what would they do during the year.

They pulled up to land and Shane hopped out. He offered Mitchie his hand, which she accepted with a "Thank you very much," in one of those mock-mannered ways.

"You're very welcome," he responded in the same tone. He walked her to her cabin (she'd moved back in with her mom) hand-in-hand. She started swinging their arms, and he joined in.

His other hand was tucked into his pocket, fingering the delicate chain inside. How could one simple necklace make a guy so incredibly nervous?!

It must not have shone, though, cause Mitchie smiled up at him every so often.

Sooner than either of them would've liked, though, they arrived at her cabin. He turned to face her. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and took hold of her other one. Neither of them really wanted to say it. Finally, Mitchie broke their silence.

"So, what are we gonna do after tomorrow?"

He exhaled. It was now or never.

"Um, I've been waiting for the right time to give you this." He let go of one of her hands and dug back into his pocket. A moment later he pulled out a small, white/gold chain. Attached to it was a black and white electric guitar pendent.

It was different than most necklaces. Instead of the chain looping through the rings of the slide, there was a ring on each end of the chain, clasped around the rings on the guitar.

She gasped slightly. "Back when I was a camper here, they gave these out to the winner, or winners, of Final Jam. But, I think it's more your style than mine," he explained, moving behind her.

He fastened it around her neck and clipped it closed. As he moved back in front of her, she pulled her hair out from underneath the chain. He smiled at her.

"Wow, this is incredible!" She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Yeah. This way, when guys at your school start asking you out, you'll feel it on your neck and remember why you have to say no." They both laughed.

"I'll try my very best," she agreed. "I just feel bad that I don't have anything to give you so you won't end up accepting one of the many marriage proposals you get."

"Well, there is one thing," he informed her suggestively. She stood up on her tip toes and he bent his neck down. The kiss lasted about five seconds, but that was all they needed.

"Night Mitchie." He backed up, not wanting to turn around, and waved a bit. She waved back, holding the guitar slide with her other hand. She felt an engraving and flipped it over, barely making out the letters SG.

She walked into the cabin, her shoulders up to her jaw, which happened to be supporting a giant grin. She was still holding the necklace when her mom looked up from a magazine.

"Well, look who finally decided to come back," she remarked sarcastically. That didn't falter her daughter's excitement as she leaned against the door. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm so much better than alright," she replied dazedly. Her mom laughed, and Mitchie joined in.

--

Mitchie woke up the next morning, first excited as last night replayed in her head. Her singing with Shane at Final Jam, the canoe ride, the kiss, the necklace, the second kiss. But her mood was quick to dampen as she realized what the day was. The last day of Camp Rock.

She looked over at the clock and read 6:38. Normally she wasn't an early riser, but the angst must've gotten to her.

She pulled herself out of bed and grabbed the outfit she'd laid out for the day. She went into the bathroom and pulled her purple flower patterned shirt over her head. She pulled up her dark blue skinny jeans, and then her purple boots. She grabbed her brush off the counter and quickly ran it through her hair.

After brushing her teeth and grabbing her guitar case she was out the door.

She walked down the path for a while, taking in her surroundings. The lake was so peaceful in the morning, and the sun's rising reflection made it all the more beautiful.

She eventually stumbled upon an old bench and sat down. She looked out at the lake and took a deep breath. The silence was broken by the snapping of a twig. She turned to see Shane in his outfit from Play My Music. She smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" she asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing," he responded, not wanting to admit his reasons.

"Ah, but you didn't," she pointed out. He half-smiled as he walked over and sat next to her, a guitar also in his hands.

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same. This has been the best summer of my life, and I just don't want it to end. Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

Deciding not to act embarrassed, he answered, "No, actually, I couldn't stop thinking about last night." She blushed slightly, and he smiled.

"Don't tell me you STILL don't believe I was the girl," she joked. He laughed softly.

"No, I have no doubt." They both sat there, enjoying each other's company. "So, do you have any other songs?" he asked after a moment.

She looked thoughtful for a second, before she picked up her guitar and began to strum. He started patting the base of his guitar with the same beat.

_I'm tired of being alone_

_Missing someone I don't even know_

_Crazy, but all I been through_

_Is just another way of getting back to you_

Shane caught on to the chords and began to play along.

_It's only a matter of time_

_Our separate lives _

_Will be two worlds that collide_

_Don't go asking me why_

_I believe what I'm feeling inside_

_Somebody out there's got my name on their heart_

_Somebody out there is watching the same star_

_I'm counting the hours, now_

_And it won't be long_

_Til I find that somebody out there_

_Who's the one_

_Who's the one_

She smiled over at Shane, and he returned it.

_I hear the words you don't say_

_Like a favorite song_

_That I never play_

_Are you all that you seem_

_Or are you just a picture taken from a dream_

_I know that I'm not making sense_

_But I like what I see_

_And I wanna see more_

Mitchie shot Shane a suggestive look, and his eyebrow quirked playfully. She had to try her hardest not to laugh as she continued to sing.

_Love is my only defense_

_I believe that is what I am here for_

She repeated the chorus, and Shane inched his way closer to her.

_A thousand miles_

_A million smiles_

_How many more to go_

_I'm shouting out_

_Can't live without_

_The you I want know_

That's where she stopped. "And then I was thinking about singing the chorus again, or something."

"It's good. Really good." She smiled at his compliment. "You wrote that before you met me, right?" he asked, going from proud to suspicious. She laughed.

"Yes," she answered reassuringly. He smiled again.

"Then I liked it very much." She reached out and touched his hand, and it opened for her. She smiled up at him again, and he caught on. They both leaned in.

"Uh, hate to interrupt this little love fest, but Mitchie and I have breakfast to make," Caitlyn announced, walking out of the woods.

"How'd you know I was here?" Mitchie asked, turning away from Shane and glaring.

"I heard you singing," she responded simply. "Now let's go!" She grabbed Mitchie's free hand and dragged her off towards the kitchen. Mitchie waved back at Shane.

**Ok, so I decided to save the goodbyes for the next chapter. And about the song, sorry about the lyrics. But I figure that most of you haven't heard that song, and I thought it seemed very Mitchie-ish. What do you think? Please leave your comments! I just got three shots today, one of them hurts almost as bad as a Tetanus! And I still forced myself to finish this!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: (OW!) **


	3. GoodBye

**Ok, so I would like a little more feedback. Reviews make writing the story all worth while! **

It was a sad morning. Connie didn't make too much food, cause people don't tend to eat a lot when they're sad. Mostly there were just eggs, toast, and a variety of juices.

Shane, however, seemed to be in a different mood. When he sat down at a secluded table with Mitchie, she brought it up.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked quizzically.

"Oh come on! Why spend our last few hours together moping? Let's just enjoy it."

She smiled at her boyfriend. He'd changed so much since the first day. He went from an egotistical, self-absorbed popstar, to a caring, funny guy. And she was proud to say she helped with that. (Though, ask anyone else and they'd tell you it was all her.)

Baron overheard this, and he and Sander immediately started a rap. It took only seconds for Andy to started drumming on his table. Lola and her crew got up and started dancing and singing along with them. Before long, the whole mess hall was singing and dancing.

Shane twirled Mitchie, and she ended it with a disco point. The people around them that saw immediately started laughing along with them. Nate and Jason showed up with their jaws slack. They'd expected depression and gloom. Not this.

Mitchie and Shane pulled them into the group.

"How'd this happen?!" Nate yelled over the noise.

"Shane!" was Mitchie's reply. The guitarist's eyes widened. His friend had really changed over the summer. All because of the girl dancing with him.

Brown and Dee showed up a little later.

"Alright, settle down campers!" Brown's amplified voice ordered, though not strictly. Everyone slowly made their way back to their tables still laughing. Caitlyn had joined Mitchie and the boys.

"Boy am I glad I brought this megaphone," he joked and everyone laughed. "Alright, so the buses are here, and we're ready start boarding," he announced a bit sadly. The crowd of teens groaned. "I know, I know. But hopefully we'll see you all back next year!"

Everyone cheered before getting out of their seats. Slowly they all headed back to their cabins to grab their things. Mitchie was probably the slowest.

"Mitchie, come on! I know we have our own bus, but taking forever isn't gonna stop time!" her mother reminded as Mitchie trudged down the steps of their cabin. She dragged her suitcase in one hand, and her guitar case was in the other. Shane had been nice enough to bring the actual instrument back to her cabin after she'd been dragged off earlier.

She set her things down by the catering bus and went off to the regular buses. Looking through the crowd of kids, she failed to notice her intended one standing behind her.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called. Mitchie turned around and walked over to her friend.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too." They pulled each other into a hug. "Promise me you'll call my cell ASAP!"

"I promise," Mitchie agreed, laughing slightly. Caitlyn did as well. As she took her seat on the bus, she waved out at Mitchie, who returned it. One down, one to go.

She walked over to the limo. Suddenly she was engulfed into two huge hugs.

"Mitchie, I wish we could've had more time together!" Jason exclaimed dramatically. Mitchie laughed. "Shane didn't happen to make me a birdhouse, did he?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Jase."

"Thanks for getting the old Shane back," Nate thanked.

"No problem," she laughed as they pulled back. Shane was standing behind them, a sad smile on his face. Nate and Jason got into the limo. "So, got any plans when you get home?" she asked conversationally.

"Besides calling my girlfriend a lot?" She smiled, liking the sound of that.

"That's if her suckish phone receives them." They both laughed, but it didn't ease the sadness. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Shane."

"I'll miss you too. But, your house is only like, a twenty minute drive," he reminded.

"Hello, gas prices."

"Hello, rich."

She couldn't take it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. He returned it, probably tighter. She pulled her head back, and leaned up to meet his lips.

Someone honked their horn. Whether it was the limo driver or Connie, neither knew. They pulled back and shared one last sad smile before heading into their separate vehicles.

--

The drive home was quiet, as Mitchie spent most of it staring out the window.

"Well hey, you still have your birthday to look forward to!" Connie tried to cheer her daughter up. The corner of her lips turned upward into an attempt at a smile. Her mom was always there for her.

When they pulled into the driveway three hours later, they weren't surprised to see Steve on the front porch reading an outdoors magazine and sipping a glass of lemonade. Mitchie smiled wide, having hardly seen her dad the night before. He'd driven home after Final Jam, having had to work that morning.

When he saw the van, he set down his glass and magazine and ran to the passenger door.

"Dad!" Mitchie cried, hopping out of the car as soon as it had stopped. Her dad opened his arms and they shared a big hug. Connie came over and joined in. "Please tell me you aren't planning on making burgers for dinner."

"Uh, well, how bout pizza?!" he offered and they all shared a laugh. Mitchie agreed and they went inside.

Later that night, Mitchie was in her room unpacking. She sighed contentedly. Sure she missed camp, but she missed home even more. It took her getting there to realize it. She walked over to her keyboard and randomly started playing.

And then words started flowing. She grabbed her song book and wrote down everything that came out. She smiled at the yellow paper. The song was gonna be good.

Ok, so I felt I should update, and it was gonna be longer, but I just got really confused about something.

**Those tards at CelebTV got bored and decided to do a story saying that Miley started a YouTube catfight with Selena and Demi over their careers and Nick Jonas. Ok, A) Selena just started dating Nick, and those 'Selena's the next Miley' things popped up only a month ago. B) I'm pretty sure I remember Miley and Mandy saying they talked to Selena and Demi about it. And C) IT HAPPENED FOUR FRICKEN MONTHS AGO! **

**As you can see I'm pretty upset over it. That's why I had to end this chapter early. I just can't choose sides (if there are even sides) since I like all of them. It's almost like my chi has been blocked. Don't worry, I'll fix it. But reviews DO help!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


	4. Happy Birthday

Ok, so my temporary slump has been lifted

**Ok, so my temporary slump has been lifted! WooHoo! How happy are we?! (yeah, woo) What was that? (WOOHOO! YEAH!) Much better! Ok, so I didn't get as many reviews as I'd have liked, but that's ok. You'll all make up for it this time, right? **

Mitchie groaned at the sound of her cell phone. It was not supposed to be ringing. She must've forgotten to turn it off the night before. She reached her hand out from under her covers and groped around on her nightstand until her hand hit her phone. She grabbed it and pulled it under the purple blanket. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"You didn't call me last night," Caitlyn complained like an angry girlfriend. If Mitchie were more awake, she'd have laughed. But the fog clouding her brain prevented her from doing so.

"Mm," Mitchie responded.

"You promised you would! What were you doing!" she demanded.

"Sleeping," Mitchie offered.

"Well, if sleeping's more important than one of your best friends-"

"I'm sorry. Oh, so very sorry! Can you ever forgive me?" Mitchie asked, getting into the act.

"I don't know, Mitch, I just don't know."

"Ok, so really, what's up?" Mitchie asked, getting to the reason.

"Oh, well, I just realized this morning that you didn't call. So, how're you doing?" she asked, referring to Shane. Mitchie sighed as she pulled back her comforter.

"I'm alright. We talked last night for a while."

"Oh sure! Get a boyfriend and forget about me!" she started again. Mitchie laughed.

"He called me Caitlyn, don't worry," Mitchie assured.

"Oh, phew!"

"So you had to call at," Mitchie paused to check the time, "6:30 in the morning to ask me that?!"

"Oh right, you're three hours behind me. Oh well, after tomorrow you won't have to worry about me waking you up early."

"How come?"

"We're moving to California. We leave tomorrow afternoon," Caitlyn explained a little regretfully.

"Where are you moving to?" Mitchie asked curiously, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Some town. It's not even on the coastline or anything!" she whined.

"I don't live on the coast. But I still love it here!" Mitchie defended.

"We'll see. Well, I gotta get packing. TTYL!" she ended with a girly bimbo voice.

"Yeah, back ya," Mitchie ended, laughing.

Mitchie snapped her phone shut and sighed contentedly.

--

It was a week later. School started in three days.

She looked over at her calendar. As soon as she noticed the date she squealed. August 20th. It was her sixteenth birthday. Caitlyn called just after she'd finished getting dressed.

"Happy birthday Mitchie! Wow, sweet sixteen! I wish I could be there, but we have school registration and I still have to finish unpacking."

"Oh that's fine. This time of year is pretty hectic. Thanks for calling!"

"Oh sure! Well, I should let you get back to birthday stuff. Knowing your mom there's a breakfast feast waiting downstairs."

And Caitlyn was right, though Mitchie hadn't doubted it. There was a huge plate of pancakes, French toast, bacon, and a cheese omelet waiting at Mitchie's spot, as well as a tall glass of orange juice. She sat down and immediately started at her omelet.

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" Connie pulled Mitchie-or at least her head-into a giant hug. "I can't believe my baby's already sixteen!" she cried. "Are you excited?!"

"Yes! Oh, bye the way, great breakfast, Mom."

"Thank you!" Connie joined her at the table. Steve sat down a few minutes later.

"Where's _my_ feast?" he joked. They laughed slightly, though Mitchie's mouth was still full. "Happy Birthday sweetheart." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks dad."

Later that day, the Torres family was setting up decorations in the backyard when Sierra popped.

"Happy birthday Mitchie!" she cried, pulling her best friend into a quick hug.

"Thanks Sierra." She took the gift bag from her friend's hand and set it on the table with the other presents. Mitchie's grandma and uncle had gotten into an argument over which table cloth to set down, and Mitchie left to help her dad fix it. Her mom had mysteriously vanished.

The rest of her family was quick to show, including her brat of a cousin, Maria. She'd been nonstop texting the whole time. It took her a good fifteen minutes to open presents. Finally, the only one left was her parents.

She sighed before opening it. Shane hadn't called yet. He'd been busy in the recording studio since the day after he returned from camp, and they'd hardly talked. She let it go for now, and turned her attention on the bag in her lap.

The bag was small, and half the card stuck out of it. It was a simple birthday card, which she read through fast.

She reached into the bag and dug through the tissue paper, pulling out a small ring case. Confused, she opened it and gasped. She didn't know why she was so surprised, seeing as it was her sixteenth, but there was just something about the car keys in her hand that seemed so unreal.

"It's parked out front." She walked out almost zombie-like, speech not an option. She nearly screamed when she saw the blue, 2008 Z roadster, a two-seater convertible from Nissan.

She walked over to the vehicle, and looked at the passenger seat, confused. "Mom, dad, you didn't need to get me anything else. Really."

"We did," her dad replied, barely holding back a smile. Now she was really confused. She pulled out the gift bag and read the card. It was signed C3. Getting excited all over again, she pulled out a rounded green square wrapped in tissue paper.

She unwrapped it and shrieked a little. The combination of a new car and a green LG enV was too overwhelming. Her cousin now gawked at her. The enV was one of the best texting phones out there. It made a beeping sound, so she opened it. The screen read One New Message.

Happy birthday, babe

She stared, confused, at the message until six arms wrapped themselves around her. Her shriek finally came out full volume for a moment, until she was turned around and saw the members of Connect3 smiling at her.

"Happy birthday Mitchie!" Jason shouted happily. She smiled wide at him.

"The phone's actually from all of us," Nate explained, making it clear that they didn't know what to do. After all, they'd only known Mitchie for about a week. She laughed slightly.

"Thanks guys!"

Shane was now the only one holding her. "This is just from me." He held out a small, square jewelry box. Inside sat a charm bracelet with alternating two different music notes. "I saw it and thought it would go well with the necklace."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, clasping it around her wrist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. She would've kissed him, but her entire family was standing around, watching the proceedings with curious eyes.

"Uh, everyone, this is Shane," she explained, gesturing her hand towards her boyfriend. "Shane, this is everyone." She indicated to her family.

"Uh, hi?" he offered, still not sure of who this 'everyone' was. He noticed Maria's thumbs typing a mile a minute on her phone, her eyes not leaving him and Mitchie. He leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Won't her thumbs cramp up?"

"Maria? No." Mitchie wasn't worried. Maria's friends would never believe her cousin was dating THE Shane Grey. Especially not with all of Connect3 in hat's and sunglasses.

**So, I really didn't like this chapter. I had to rush it, cause I had no idea what to do. I was stuck for a while, right after she gets the phone. Then I came back and this just sorta came out. I wanted to update it for Demi's sixteenth birthday. Happy sweet sixteen Demi!**

**Also, please review!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	5. Once Upon a Text Message

So, I randomly got inspired while reading a Smitchie story

**So, I randomly got inspired while reading a Smitchie story. So here it is, chapter 5! (And yes, I do say so a lot.)**

"Mitchie, wake up! You don't wanna be late on your first day of school!" Connie called up the stairs on September second at 6:30 in the morning. Mitchie groaned, rolling over and reaching her hand out, groping around for her laptop.

She finally managed to find the CD on her laptop and pushed it in, pressing the spacebar with her fingers. It was time to get back into her school routine. She flipped the covers off her head and her eyes snapped open.

She looked over at her phone and saw a message. She grabbed it and opened the message.

_Happy 1st day of school!_

She rolled her eyes but smiled. It was nice waking up to text messages from Shane, even if they weren't the smartest.

_Happy?_

As she waited for a reply, she went over to her closet, pulling out a ton of different shirts, jeans, and shoes. When she had finally decided on an outfit, she went back over to her bed and checked her phone. Sure enough, there was a message.

_Well then, good luck! I G2G soon. We're recording today. No texting me in school! I don't need u getting ur phone taken away!_

She actually laughed as she typed in '_yes mother_' and sent the message. Tucking the phone in her pocket, she grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs.

"Oh, there she is! First my baby turns sixteen and now she's going to be a junior in high school!" Connie cried, pulling Mitchie into an extremely tight embrace as soon as she'd entered the kitchen. Mitchie tried her best to laugh with what little air she contained.

"Good morning to you too," she joked, taking her seat at the table next to her dad.

"Hey there she is! The big junior!" he commented, setting down the paper to look at his daughter.

"Morning dad."

After a rushed breakfast, Mitchie got in her car and drove off to school, her parents watching proudly from the porch.

When she arrived at the school, it took Mitchie forever to find a parking space. The first day was always one of the craziest, but this was the first time she'd ever really taken notice. She managed to get inside the building with a fair amount of time.

After getting her things in her locker, Sierra, walked over, looking excited as always during school. Everyone had to have their talents.

"Hey Mitchie, did you sleep well? I know I didn't. I was just too excited for today to relax my brain enough into sleeping. But that's just me. I'm sure you were like that the day before you left for Camp Rock," she rambled, as usual. Mitchie smiled. 11th grade hadn't changed her at all.

"Hi Sierra. And I slept alright. I had some trouble waking up this morning." After she closed her locker, the two headed off down the hall. Their first classes were right next door to each other. "So, how was your grandparents anniversary?" Mitchie asked, referring to the reason her friend had had to leave her birthday party early.

All of a sudden, someone bumped into Mitchie, sending their things tumbling to the ground. Mitchie bent down to help pick them up.

"Wow, I am so sorry. I'm normally not a klutz, but it's my first day and- Mitchie?!" the excited voice of Caitlyn Gellar asked as they both stood up.

"Caitlyn?! What are you doing here?!"

"This is where we moved to!" she explained excitedly.

"Oh, Caitlyn, this is Sierra. Sierra, this is Caitlyn."

"The music producer?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," Caitlyn answered, blushing a little. It felt nice to be referred with that title.

A loud beep came from Mitchie's pocket, and she mentally noted to put her phone of vibrate. She pulled it out and opened it, reading the text.

_You better not be reading this until after school. And how dare you?! … I cook nowhere NEAR as well as your mother!_

Mitchie let out a loud giggle at her boyfriends fake anger. Sierra stared at her incredulously.

"Did Mitchie just _giggle_?"

"Oh, she must be reading a text from Shane," Caitlyn realized as Mitchie started typing on the keypad inside the phone.

I wouldn't know, but that's probably true

"Who's Shane?" Sierra asked curiously.

"A guy from camp," Mitchie answered, editing out anything to do with Grey, rockstar, or even popstar.

As it turned out, Caitlyn was in Mitchie's first hour math class, and as soon as they had taken two seats in the back, she asked, "So how come Sierra doesn't know you're dating Shane Grey?" in a hushed tone.

"Like she'd believe me if he weren't here! And she missed him at my birthday, and whenever he comes over, it's like our time. I'm not gonna interrupt it just so he can meet my friend."

"I guess that makes sense," Caitlyn agreed after thinking it over.

Later that week, posters started being hung about the upcoming dance. It would be held at the end of September, but volunteers were being requested right away.

"So, I here there's a dance at your school in a few weeks," Shane mentioned casually one day when he dropped by to surprise Mitchie.

"How do you know?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, for one things, Caitlyn and Nate have been talking over the phone, a LOT, and he's taking her. And another thing is that practically every girl without a boyfriend at your school has asked me to go via my fansite," he explained.

"I was gonna ask you to go, but I don't want there to be a big commotion over a popstar showing up to the school dance. Especially not when it would be my first date to a school anything."

"You've never had a date to a dance?" She shook her head no while staring at her boots. "Well then it's settled, we're going." At her worried looks, he added, "I'll wear a disguise. That's what Nate's doing!"

"You're gonna wear hats and sunglasses to a darkened school gym, just to dance with me?" she asked doubtfully. He nodded. "You're the sweetest!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I know."

**Yeah, kind of short. But I needed to end there. And next chapter is the last. Please review!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


	6. The Couple in the Bush

**SO sorry this took forever, but it's like, I dunno, I'm just not as into it as my other stories. That's why I'm ending it here. Yup, final chapter. I MIGHT come up with a Camp Rock/Hannah Montana crossover, but that's not a guarantee. And if I do, it won't be for a while.**

"Sierra, you HAVE to come!" Mitchie pleaded over her cell phone. It was the night of the dance, and her friend had decided just then to inform her of her impending absence. "Look, I-I can get you a date!" she proclaimed as an idea sprung to life in her brain. I promise you, I can. Just be at my house at 6:30." It was 4:30 at the time of the call.

Caitlyn was over and the two were getting ready together. The dance was semi-casual, meaning they didn't need dresses, but were suggested to wear something a little bit more dressy than their usual.

Caitlyn wore a black and white, loose fitting shirt and some black shorts with a hotpink belt from Kohls, as well as some black ballet flats.

Mitchie, on the other hand, decided on a green tank from Hollister. Yes, cuz green's Shane's favorite color. And also a dark blue pair of jeans, and some tan lace-up boots. She also of course wore the necklace and bracelet Shane had given her.

Mitchie immediately sent a text message to Shane. He responded with a winking smiley face and she smiled. Good, now she could rest easy.

_Where r u?_

She asked conversationally.

_AE getin outfits_

He replied. Good, he was going pretty casual.

"Shane, I said CASUAL!" she reminded as Connect3 entered her house.

Jason was wearing a black and white button-up shirt, dark blue jeans, a black vest, and white and gray argyle sneakers from AE, as well as a black fedora hat from God-knows-where.

Nate was wearing a red and white button-up shirt, also dark jeans, red sneakers, a leather wristband, brown sunglasses, and a black and red hat from American Eagle. And then there was a black and red tie.

And finally, there was Shane. He had a brown, blue and white tee, and a hoodie striped with those same colors, faded jeans, brown and white runaround sneakers, a brown, tan, and white striped bracelet, a leather necklace, and dark brown sunglasses. Sure, that seemed casual enough. But then he threw on a white blazer.

"This is casual! It's all from American Eagle!" Her eyebrow raised skeptically. "Well, most of it," he relented.

"So when can we leave?" Nate asked, taking a seat on Mitchie's couch next to Caitlyn. He gave her a shy smile.

"As soon as Sierra shows up."

"Ooh, is she my date?!" Jason asked excitedly and Mitchie couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes. And um, she doesn't exactly know that she's going to our school dance with a member of a famous band."

"You haven't told her?" Shane asked curiously.

"Well, I highly doubt she'd believe me."

"That's true."

It took maybe ten minutes, but she finally arrived. Mitchie and Caitlyn met her outside to explain things gently.

"Hi Sierra!"

"Um, hi? So, is my date here yet?!" She was in the same boat as Mitchie. She had yet to arrive at a school function with a date. That's why she and Mitchie usually avoided these things.

"Yeah, he's in there." She stopped the brainiac in her move to enter the house. "But there's something you should know about him."

"What?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Um, well, remember a few weeks ago when I was texting a guy I met at camp named Shane?" Sierra nodded. "Well, um, it's Shane Grey."

"From Connect3?" She already sounded skeptical.

"Yeah. Well, Caitlyn's date is Nate, and yours is Jason."

"Ok, really? Do you think I'm stupid? If you couldn't find me a date, you should've just said so!" she ranted moving towards Mitchie's door to get proof that there weren't any boys in the house. "Instead you lie to me about-" she froze in the doorway at the three boys who had stood up as the door opened.

"Um, hi," Shane offered awkwardly. He'd clearly been listening to the shouting coming from outside. She turned red.

"So, you weren't lying?" she asked Mitchie and Caitlyn, who both had appeared behind her with triumphant grins on their faces.

"Nope. Sierra, this is my boyfriend, Shane Grey." He smiled at that word, as well as she. Sierra's eyebrow jerked upward slightly, but she let her friend continue. "And this is Nate." She shook his hand, as she had Shane's. "And, your date, Jason."

"Hi," he greeted numbly. His eyes were slightly glazed over.

She giggled. "Hello." She shook his hand as well. They shared shy smiles. Then, they got into the guys' cars and were off.

The dance was in full swing by the time they arrived. When Mitchie entered with a boy, the students around them that knew her stared. They immediately took it the wrong way.

"Um, what's everyone staring at," she asked one person trying her very best to keep her voice steady.

The girl stared up at Shane for a moment, and the groups' eyes all widened in fear. But then she turned to Mitchie and whispered something so quiet only she could make out what the other girl said.

"You never show up with a date."

The breath escaped from her lungs so fast that the other girl, Tammy, straightened up again and glanced confusedly at Mitchie before walking away.

"It's ok, we're safe."

And so the group split up into couples, getting drinks or dancing. When fast songs would come on, the group of six would reconnect and dance together. Slow songs, which were unfortunately in short supply for the couples, were done of course, as couples.

That's when _she_ appeared. The most popular girl in school, Kristine, arrived with her posse. The first word that popped into Mitchie's head was 'Tess'. There was another problem with her. She was literally Connect3's biggest fan. If anyone could spot them in a crowd, it was that particular red-head. That's why Mitchie had decided not to let people in on her relationship with Shane quite yet.

"Wow Mitchie, looks like you finally managed to rope a boy in to dating you. Bravo." Mitchie glared. It wasn't often that Kristine chose to pick on Mitchie-this was her first time this year-but when she did it was usually something harsh and unnecessary.

"Yeah, and I see you're still trying," Mitchie reiterated with ease. "Here's a hint, try being nice." Kristine and her 'friends' stared at the singer with shock. She had never responded to them like that before.

After a moment of intense glaring, the red-head turned her attention onto Shane. Mitchie tensed at what she feared might happen.

"And who might you…be?" She didn't even need an answer. His hair was giveaway enough. Mitchie looked back and forth between the two, willing the unavoidable not to happen.

Quickly, Caitlyn and Sierra dragged their respective dates away from the soon-to-be commotion.

"Oh, my God." Kristine started and Mitchie winced, knowing her prayers were too late. "Mitchie Torres is here with Shane Grey!"

At once, every single eye turned on the two. The DJ cut his track. All was silent.

"What should we do?" Mitchie whispered so low that Shane barely heard what she said.

"Run," he answered, just as soft.

"In these boots?" Her voice had risen a decibel or two, and people nearest them were beginning to catch on. Thankfully, they were close enough to the outside of the crowd for an escape. Taking one look at the crowd of students answered Mitchie's question for her. "I'll manage!" And they were off.

Shane was practically dragging Mitchie out of the cafeteria, and then out the doors. They ran down the pavement, his glasses long forgotten on the linoleum floors back at the school.

But the crowd was gaining on them, the shock of a celebrity at their school dance more than overwhelming. Finally, Mitchie realized there was only one thing for her to do. She launched herself at her boyfriend the minute they'd reached the park, sending them both into the bushes.

"Mitchie, what are you-?!" his question was cut off by her lips pressing hard into his. It surprised him for a moment, before he decided to drop the question for the time being.

The students, led of course by Kristine, had arrived on the spot, and Shane began to panic. This was one of the most awkward positions a celebrity could be caught in. But Mitchie was softly rubbing his collarbone, relaxing him slightly.

"Where'd he go?!" they could hear the red-head whine. The crowd dispersed, grumbling. One boy shouted, "Get a room!"

Eventually, they were all gone, and Mitchie pulled her head back slightly from Shane's.

"What," he started, taking another breath before he could continue, "was that?"

"No one _ever _notices the teenagers making out in a bush," she explained.

"It happens that often?" he asked skeptically.

"Did you happen to notice the shape of this plant?"

He answered her question almost immediately. "Maybe we should get up."

"Yeah." They slowly walked back in the direction of the school, where people weren't smart enough to surround his car, hand in hand talking quietly.

--

Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, and Sierra all stared after the crowd of teens with bemused expression on their faces.

"Why does HE always get recognized?" Jason asked exasperatedly.

"Because he's never smart enough to wear a hat."

"Aw, thanks Nate!" Jason cooed.

"For what?"

"You called me smart!" Nate slapped his face.

"Um, excuse me!" the DJ called out, and the four teens turned to look at him. "Could I get your guys' autographs?"

"Sure!" they called back, walking over to him with the girls following.

**So, there it is. Nothing special. Just hopefully an entertaining ending. Please review!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


End file.
